


Mnemonic (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Suicide Attempt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: mnemotécnico(sustantivo) un dispositivo como un patrón de letras, ideas o asociaciones que ayudan a recordar algo.(adjetivo) que ayuda o está diseñado para ayudar a la memoria.Un AU moderno de Winter Soldier con un pre serum Steve, donde Steve se convierte en heroe.





	Mnemonic (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Both a Beginning and an End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917721) by [thewintertrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintertrash/pseuds/thewintertrash). 



Hace casi dos años que hice este dibujo, creo recordar que es de un sueño/pesadilla que tiene Steve sobre cuando Bucky pierde su brazo.

No estoy muy segura si pasa en la primera parte de la serie o en la segunda parte.

Volvi a retomar la serie ahora que vi que la continuaban (:

 

Se que hace tiempo dije que iba a comprar un scaner, pero combie de trabajo y ahora me pagan menos ... es horrible pensar que tienes titulo universitario y ganas lo mismo que el personal de la limpieza )':

#PaísDeTercerMundo  (; 3;)

 

Lo bueno es que me inscribí en un curso de dibujo/pintura con el cual espero mejorar (:

 

Dejo el link porque apesto con la tecnoogia ._.

<http://78.media.tumblr.com/4559d7d15d13bed2e120278b0c4eafa8/tumblr_oz1gk87ebu1rkkfwxo1_500.jpg>


End file.
